Just Another Photo Shoot
by sakurablossoms12
Summary: What happens when Ichijou directs Shiki and Rima's photo shoot? ShiMa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! New story!! Make sure to review after you read. I have nothing else to say.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK(duh!!)**

**Xoxoxo**

**Shiki POV**

"Wake up!!" I heard the annoying voice that I've been praying not hear.

"Ugh!!" I groaned and covered myself with my blanket. "What the _hell_ is wrong with?!"

Ichijou revealed the sunlight.

"Close the curtains!!" Aidou ordered as the sunlight hit him.

"What do you want at a time like _this_?" My hands flew above my head. "It is still _daytime_."

"Hmm." He thought carefully. "Fine."

He closed the blinds and rolled his eyes.

"Okay Aidou. We're safe." I looked at the unmoving fabric on the opposite bed. "Aidou?"

_Stupid Idiot. He fell asleep already._

"So," I started. "what do you need, Ichijou?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. My vision cleared.

"Your manager called. She said that you and Touya need to go to an emergency photo shoot." He announced like a professional messenger.

"Another one?" I groaned for the second time today. "This was the 5th time this week."

"I'll alert Rima." He laughed nervously. "Good Luck!"

_So annoying._

**Xoxoxo**

**Rima POV**

_Knock Knock_

"Rima?" He knocked again. "Are you awake?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am now."

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever." I told him, hiding under the thin fabric.

He cleared his throat as he entered. "Your manager called."

"Again?" My voice was hoarse and broken down.

"Sadly." His voice covered by a giggle.

I came out under my blanket. "What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing." He burst out in another fit of laughter. "Anyways, you better hurry up."

"Ugh! What time is it?" I asked as I looked out the slightly open windows, showing a little bit of light.

"10 A.M." I groaned as he said it. "And the photo shoot starts at 11. So, hurry up!"

"Okay." I got out of bed. "Now get out."

"Bye Bye!" His annoying voice echoed through the room. "Oh! And good luck!"

I glared at him suspiciously.

_What was he up to?_

**Xoxoxo**

**Shiki POV**

The ride to the shoot was -as always- boring. We had to listen to our manager drone on and on 'bout stuff that I didn't think we cared about.

"Blah Blah Blah." Wierd huh? That was all I heard, except it was _way_ longer than that.

My vision started to blur. I think my head started to bob.

"Shiki?" Rima nugded my head with her shoulder, which where I was happily resting my head.

"Huh?" I gasped, delirious. "I'm tired. And do we really have to listen to this?"

"I didn't even realize that she was speaking to us." She giggled and whispering at the same time.

"Rima! Shiki! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

_Uh Oh! She finally snapped._

"Huh?!" We cocked our heads in unision.

The limo stopped to who knows where.

"One question." Rima took the words out of my mouth.

"What?"

"Where are we?" I cut in.

"You'll see. Good Luck!" Ichijou said that, too.

"Bye!" We told her as we opened the door and shut it behind us.

**Xoxoxo**

**Rima POV**

We walked in to see lights and cameras everywhere.

I'm serious.

They are _everywhere!!_

"Ohio!!" What the _hell_ is _he_ doing _here?!_

"Ichijou?!" I screamed. "What the _hell _are you doing here?!"

"Well you know...so I can support my friends at their job." He hugged us.

"What are you planning?" Shiki raised a brow.

"Nothing!" He smiled.

So _innocent._

"Now go get undressed." He pushed us in our dressing rooms.

When do ever get _undressed?_

"W-wait! Ichijou!!" I tried to resist his push.

Too late. I was already in the room.

**Xoxoxo**

**Shiki's POV**

"Okay whatever." I let Ichijou push me in my dressing room. "We've already done naked photo shoots anyways."

"Then hurry up and get undressed." I rolled my eyes.

"Bossy _AND_ annoying." He glared at me.

"Just hurry up!"

"Idiot." I called him under my breath.

I slowly took my time to undress.

**Xoxoxo**

**I'm done. I'm gonna update sooo stay tuned. **

**Did ya enjoy? Review pls.**

**Love Ya!**

**sakrablossoms12**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Kay! I'm baaack!! I'm bored. I haven't had any other thing to do so...here i am!!**

**Okay where were we in the story? Ichijou runs the photo shoot blah di blah di blah.**

**Now I remember! What pose should I make them do? -scratches head-**

**I'm brilliant!! Mwahahaha!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VK(Do I have to repeat that over and over again)?**

**Xoxoxo**

**Rima POV**

I come out of my dressing room, just in a silk bathrobe.

Stupid Ichijou.

I hated _these_ kinds of photo shoots.

"Ahem." I circled to face Senri, eyes widening.

I've seen him in just a _towel _millions of times before but this time was different. His hair stayed messy but it was wet. His body was wet, too. I eyed him from top down.

"Are you checking me out?" He joked, chuckling.

"No way!" I gave him my best death glare.

Suddenly, my body was soaking wet and freezing cold.

What the hell?

I shivered.

Water entered my eyes and blurred my vision. Closing them, I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped my drenched face.

"Ichijou!!" My screamed, muffled by the towel. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's for the photo shoot." He laughed. "Oh, and that's Shiki's towel."

"Huh?" I questioned myself. Then I looked at Senri.

The towel _was_ his.

He was effin' _naked!!_

Well I've seen him naked before, but this just took me by surprise.

"Kyaaa!!" I handed him the piece of cloth, closing my eyes at the same time. "Sorry!!"

"You should be used to it." Ichijou and Shiki told me in unision.

"Anyways, you won't be needing that robe," Ichijou pointed to my only clothing. "so take it off."

They watched anxiously as I started to undo the tie.

"Perverts." I huffed under my breath.

I shrugged the silk off, exposing my naked ivory skin.

"Okay then!" Ichijou managed to say in the next few minutes. His face, red as a tomato. "Take your places!!"

"What do _we_have to do?" Shiki asked.

"You see that shower looking set over there?" I averted my gaze behind me.

The set was designed to look like a bathroom. The big white tub covered the whole space.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered under my breath. I turned to the "director". "We are supposed to pretend that we're taking a shower together?"

"Pretty much." Ichijou shugged his shoulders.

"I hate you."

"I don't mind at all." Shiki cut in.

"I hate you, too." I glared at them.

"I'm doing you a favor." He pushed us into the tub.

"Whatev. Let's just get this over with." I flitted to Shiki's side.

**Xoxoxo**

**Shiki POV**

'Yes!! Another nude photo shoot with Rima!" I did a victory dance in my head. 'Thank you Ichijou!'

The tub was big enough to hold 5 people so we had lots of room.

I got on top of Rima's exposed body and lightly touched my lips on the tip of her jaw line.

The camera flashed and we shifted.

"I think we should spice it up a bit." Ichijou said after a few more shots.

"Kiss her." He piloted.

"What?!" I felt Rima squirm underneath me.

"Do it!!" He ordered me.

I never thought that I could be so thankful to _Ichijou_.

It's creepy once you think of it.

I slowly lean in, cameras lighted up the room.

I envision Rima close her as I shut mine.

**Xoxoxo**

**Rima POV**

I pursed my lips, thinking of how to do this.

The cameras flashed at us, encouraging me to hurry up.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands up his perfectly toned chest.

His soft lips finally touched mine and the flashes went crazy.

My heart would be going miles. If only I had a heartbeat.

The kiss started slow and unsure.

I deepened the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed back, a moan in his throat.

"Shiki." I whispered in the rough kiss.

"Okay! That was awesome!!" I dimly heard Ichijou congratulate us. "You can stop now."

We decided to ignore that order.

"Helloooo?" Ichijou interrupted. "You can continue this in your dorms, you know."

That did it.

I wonder how long that kiss lasted.

"Wow! That lasted like 15 minutes or so."

_Oh._

"Anyways, let's head home." Shiki suggested.

We shrugged our clothes back on and headed towards the Academy.

This was going to be a looong night.

**Xoxoxo**

**Okay. I'm done! I think I'm going to write another story after I take shower. -nods head-**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review!!**

**Love Ya!**

**sakurablossoms12**

**a.k.a Sprinkles!!**


End file.
